Everything is relative
by GoldSilver02
Summary: Darcy should know that one-night stands never stay that way. Especially when said one-night stand is her best friend's soon to be brother-in-law. And best man to her maid-of-honor. Awkward. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Loki/Darcy. Thor/Jane. Others mentioned._

_**Summary**__: Darcy should know that one-night stands never stay that way. Especially when said one-night stand is her best friend's soon to be brother-in-law. And best man to her maid-of-honor. Awkward. AU. _

_**Author's note:**__ First Thor fic! OMG, I'm so excited and nervous! Let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is relative<strong>

**i. **

_Oh, you capture my attention_

_I'm anticipating_

_I'm watching, I'm waiting_

_For you to make your move_

Lights- _Toes_

* * *

><p>It's the sun that wakes her up. She opens her eyes and winces immediately, groaning loudly. She feels like her heart suddenly took permanent residence in her head, she feels nauseous and she feels like she's <em>dying<em>. As in, _ohmygod, please .now_. She's overreacting; at least this is what the logical side of her brain tells her. But, she ignores it, because she's hung-over (good lord, is she ever _hung-over_) and she's allowed to overreact. It's like, an unwritten rule.

Why did she get _so_ drunk again? Oh, right, because Jane is engaged (she'd squeal and smile if she didn't feel like she was _dying_) and Tony _motherfucking_ Stark challenged her to a drinking war. Let it be known, that she, Darcy Lewis, does not back down from anything. (She lost, miserably).

She vaguely remembers walking out of the party and a tall man with black hair and green eyes. She also remembers some groaning, an awesome apartment (as opposed to her box), tons of moaning, tangled bodies and the occasional screams of pure pleasure. This of course brings her back to the present because she's most definitely in someone _else's _bed. For one, her bed is not this big. Second, her covers are definitely not this silky and most definitely not a deep emerald green (but oh, they're soft and comfortable and pity she can't _remember_ actually sleeping in them). Third, the room she's in is the size of her _entire_ apartment. That's when it hits her; she's just had a one-night stand. _God._ When was the last time she had a one-night stand? Freshmen year of college? Yeah, that sounds about right. Travis. Oddly, she was drunk then too.

(She's pretty sure she should feel like a whore but she's too tired to think morally).

An obnoxiously loud foghorn sound startles her and she clambers off the bed searching for her phone. She finds it underneath green boxers (seriously, she's starting to sense a theme) and she puts a hand to her head as she answers it. "Hello?" Oh great, she even sounds like she's dying.

"_Darcy!"_ Jane exclaims, "_Are you okay? You left without saying goodbye and Tony said you were drunk but then he was drunk too and then Natasha said she walked by you and you were with a strange guy and-"_

"Oh. God." Darcy groans, "Boss lady, you're talking way too loud and way too fast for me to even understand."

"_Oh. Are you okay?"_

_No._ Darcy thinks, she wants to crawl underneath some covers with strong cover and a box of pop tarts. "I'll be fine. It's just a hangover."

"_And the guy?"_

Judging from the soreness in between her legs? Pretty fucking awesome. "Somewhere. I have no idea. I think I'm a whore."

"_NO! Darcy, God. Of course not. You're beautiful and amazing and not a whore. I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself."_

Oh, this is why Darcy loves Jane so much. The astrophysicist is just so genuinely nice and generally awesome. Darcy has no problem being Jane's bitch, which she technically is. But over the year and a half that Darcy has worked for the woman, Jane has become the sister that she never had.

It's the sound of water turning off that alerts Darcy to the fact that her mystery man is in the shower and done. Oh _shit._ "Jane, I've got to go."

"_Don't forget to come over at six. You'll officially get to meet Thor's brother. His name is-"_

"Six. Your place. Meet hammerhead's brother. Got it. Bye Jane!"

Darcy hangs up and quickly throws on her clothes. Bra? _Check_. Underwear? _Underwear_…oh, torn to shreds in the corner of the room. Fuck it. She's gone commando before, (hello college, remember the good ol' days?). Dress? _Check_. She's pretty sure it's on backwards but she's too tired and hung-over to care.

She's slipping into her heels, when the bathroom door opens and _holyfuckingshit._ It's like a movie, seriously. The bathroom is full of steam and out of the mist a completely drop dead gorgeous guy walks out. Oh, he's definitely not human. He's…_God_-like. Pssh, and she thought _Thor_ was hot. He's rubbing a towel through his wet black hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. He's pale, chiseled (sweet Jesus, are those abs real? Fuck, why can't she _remember_ it?), and he has _really_ green eyes. (Suddenly, she's okay with green. It's even her new favorite color). He stops what he's doing and looks at her. He smiles at her. "Morning."

Oh. Wow. He has an accent. (Darcy has the sudden urge to rip off her clothing and his towel, she restrains. Surprisingly). "Hi."

There's an awkward pause and he opens his mouth to say something but Darcy beats him to it, "So, I don't normally do this. I mean, the last one-night stand with was back in college. I'm legal by the way, and not a whore. At least I don't think I am. I've got to go. My head is killing me. I need a shower, aspirin, quite possibly a handgun. Not that I have one. Or that I'm crazy. I'm _not_. Contrary to what my parents say but they usually say that. They love me, I know they do. Oh _wow_, okay, I really need to go. Thanks for the night I can't but _really_ wish I did remember because you're really hot and your bed is really comfortable." She takes a huge breath and tries to smile but she's pretty sure it comes out a grimace (honestly, what the fuck did Tony give her to drink, _Absinthe_?) "okay, bye."

She grabs her oversized purse from the floor on her way out. "I'm-"

Darcy shakes her head. "_No_. No. Let's not do this. Because you're like really fucking hot and I'm okay with you being nameless because then I won't obsess over you and Facebook stalk you. So, bye. For real this time."

She stumbles in her heels, cruses and takes them off, feeling the cold hardwood against her bare feet. With a heel in each hand, her head held high and whatever dignity she may have left, she opens the door and walks out.

(She takes one last look at the half naked man behind her because she wants to commit him to memory. _Yum_).

* * *

><p>Tony laughs at her when he sees her later that night at Jane's. Although, it's really Jane <em>and<em> Thor's place. She gives him a forced smile and then proceeds to beat him with her purse. She doesn't care that he's worth billions of dollars. Pepper stands to the side, lips in a slight smile and her eyes laughing.

She hugs Jane when she sees her and Darcy can't help but smile. Jane is happy. When Jane is happy, Darcy is happy. "Are you feeling better?" Jane asks her when they stop hugging.

Darcy nods, "Oh yeah, nothing like drugs to help a hangover."

"And apparently a man too." Natasha says as she walks by them.

Natasha Romanoff has curves in all the right places, a sultry smile and she's slightly terrifying enough to be mysterious. She's also kick ass and so smart that Darcy knows it's a good thing the redhead likes her. She wonders idly what Natasha was like in high school.

Jane grins and links her arm with Darcy's. "Yeah, about him…"

Darcy grins and sighs. "Perfect. Like honestly, sculpted like a God. It's a pity I can't remember the sex but my soreness tells me that it rocked my world. Or I guess my vag."

Natasha snorts into her drink as she comes to stand next to Darcy and Jane winces at Darcy's bluntness. _Oh, Jane, you're naïveté is too cute_. "So," Darcy says, "where's this brother that we're supposed to meet?"

"On his way." Jane says, she bites her lip and looks at Darcy wearily. "Do you think he'll like me? Thor is really close to his brother and I just really want Thor's family to like me."

It's Darcy's turn to snort as Natasha rolls her eyes. "Jane. Cyclops would love you. You're the type of girl that a super villain would turn good for. If this guy doesn't like you then he's a douche bag and hello? Douche meet taser. Seriously, I will hurt him." She squeezes Jane's arm in reassurance. Damn, the woman is tiny. "Jane, Thor's family will love you. You've already met the parents haven't you?" At her nod, Darcy grins, "See, it's already in the bag. You're adored. Now, I've got piss."

"Classy as always, Miss Lewis." Tony teases as she walks by him. He tips his drink towards her, "want to drink with me-OW! Pepper!"

"Thanks, Pepper!" Darcy yells over her shoulder as she walks into the bathroom.

Darcy closes, locks the bathroom door and leans against it. She sighs and does what she told Jane she would do. As she flushes the toilet and washes her hands, Darcy looks at herself in the mirror. She's a pretty girl, isn't she? She's not elegant like Jane and Pepper. She's definitely not as sexy as Natasha but she's pretty. She's got a wicked sense of humor and God definitely blessed her in the boob area. Or you know, her mom's genes did. It's really a toss up. And, she snagged that English God (sweet Jesus, just thinking about him makes her hot and bothered).

She smoothes down the invisible wrinkles on her jeans, adjusts her top (if she's got `em, she may as well flaunt `em), sends one last mournful thought to the man she will never see again and opens the bathroom door.

"Darcy!" She hears Jane yell excitedly from down the hall, she outstretches her hand and Darcy takes it. "And this is my maid-of-honor, Darcy Lewis. Darcy, meet Loki, Thor's brother." Maid-of-honor? That's a new one. Not surprising, but new. She shrugs and looks up, ready to make some comment about their names, honestly, who names their children Thor and Loki? But, she finds herself unable to speak, or you know, form a coherent thought.

Instead, the only thing that comes out of her mouth is, "fuck me."

The tall, black haired, green-eyed man in front of her grins. "I'm certain I already did."

"What?" Both Thor and Jane are confused.

Darcy blinks and then turns to Jane. "That's _him_."

"That's who?" Jane asks.

"_Him_."

Jane frowns, "you said that already, _who_?"

"From last night. Or this morning. Or whatever. The man who rocked my vag. That's him. You're soon to be _brother-in-law_ is my _one-night stand_."

She hears Tony laugh. Loudly. "Oh my God. This is priceless-OW! Pepper!"

Darcy would laugh if she's pretty sure she won't burst out into tears. Because this is embarrassing. Right? _Right_.

Except, she won't lie. She is suddenly overwhelmed with wanting to rip his clothes off and take him there. Right there. In the living room. She restrains. Surprisingly.

* * *

><p><em>So…what did you all think? I'm so nervous about this! Reviews are greatly appreciated and honestly, let me tell you, you all are so inspiring. I was so nervous, I thought I was the only DarcyLoki shipper and then suddenly all these amazing fics about them are here and it's awesome and wonderful. So, here's my two-cents. Let me know if I should continue. Thanks for taking the time to read it!_

_Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Thanks again!_

_**Bex. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Loki/Darcy. Thor/Jane. Others mentioned._

_**Summary**__: Darcy should know that one-night stands never stay that way. Especially when said one-night stand is her best friend's soon to be brother-in-law. And best man to her maid-of-honor. Awkward. AU. _

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is relative<strong>

**ii. **

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes_

_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

The Fray_- All at once_

* * *

><p>"So," Jane said, as she walked into the room, slowly, placing an extra large coffee on Darcy's desk, "Loki."<p>

Darcy groans and then proceeds to place her head on her forearms. "Don't remind me."

Jane is silent and then she lets out a deep breath. "It's not that bad. I mean, at least I won't have to worry about you guys _not _getting along."

Ah and there is Jane's optimism. How Darcy _didn't_ miss it. "Jane, do you even know what a _one_-night stand is?"

Jane bristles. "I'm not that naïve Darce, of course I know what it is."

"Well, then you should know, it's not supposed to come back and bite you in the ass. Besides, this defeats the entire purpose of a _one_-night stand. Now, I've got to look at this guy in the face every day. I was in his bed. I _like_ his bed!"

"Meaning you want to be _back_ in his bed?" Natasha observes from the doorway. She raises her eyebrows in a _hello_, because apparently, when you're a Russian babe, you can do shit like that and actually look cool doing it.

"Oh, of course I want to be back in his bed. Have you seen him? Actually, don't answer that. Don't think about him." Darcy points a finger in Natasha's direction. "Leave him alone. He's mine. _No!_ No, that's not what I meant."

Natasha rolls her eyes and leans against Darcy's desk. "Relax, he's not my type."

Jane frowns and cocks her head to the side. "Who is your type exactly?"

Natasha gets a glint in her eyes, smiles secretly and shrugs. "In due time."

"Whatever." Darcy mutters. "God! How does this manage to happen to me?"

Natasha picks at her nails, "it's because you're crazy and this is Manhattan."

* * *

><p>By the time lunch rolls around, Darcy is starving. She looks over at Jane, who is hunched over the computer, chewing the end of her pen and glancing at numerous papers every now and then. "Jane, I'm going to grab lunch, want anything?"<p>

Jane shakes her head. "I'm fine, thanks though."

Darcy nods. "Don't forget to eat."

"I packed food."

"God, Jane. _Pop tarts_ do not count." She's already decided to buy Jane a sandwich because she really doesn't want Thor accusing her of like, killing his fiancée, as she starts walking downstairs.

She smiles and nods to Natasha, not bothering to stop to talk to the redhead because she looks to be in a pretty heated discussion with Coulson, who looks ready to hang himself by his tie. She walks by familiar people and smiles to those who lift their hand in _hellos_ and _goodbyes _and _god, when is this day over yets?_

She walks out the front door, high-fiving Earl the security guard because he's always a nice guy, and into the human traffic that is New York City. She takes a deep breath and inhales the cool spring air, pulls her jacket a little tighter around her body and walks down the sidewalk.

She doesn't have long to walk, maybe a block or so, but she turns a small corner and she can feel herself smile as she walks into _Solomon's_. It's a small café, specializing in Jewish food, but damn it if they don't make the best pastrami sandwiches and Challah bread.

"Ah, Darcy!" The owner, Freddie, is an elder man; he's short and stocky, with a prominent nose, a loud infectious laugh and a deep Queens accent. She tells everyone that Freddie is her grandfather, because honestly, she's pretty sure without him, both she _and_ Jane would starve and become morally corrupt. Meh, Darcy's already lost the last one.

"Freddie! My man, the regular please and slap an extra one for Jane. She's hibernating again."

He _tsks-tsks_ (Oh, Darcy is _so_ telling Jane that Freddie is disappointed in her) and shakes his head. "That girl, haven't I told `er to eat more?"

Darcy nods. "She's been living off _pop tarts_."

Freddie laughs and gestures to a table. "Take a seat, darlin'. I'll bring `em out to you."

"Thanks Fred!" Darcy takes her seat at the table next to the window. She has an affinity for people watching and personally, Darcy thinks this is the best spot in all of Manhattan to people watch.

So, it goes like this. On June 11th 1988, Darcy Lewis was born to John and Leah Lewis. She was born and raised in San Francisco, California (oh yes, her parents were and still are hippies). Being raised in her house, you had to develop independence at a young age and she did. She wasn't as politically invested like her parents are and they never judged her for it. In fact, if anything, they indulged her fascination with comic books, old movies and indie music. In return, Darcy shared her weed with her parents, which okay, it may seem weird to smoke weed with parents, but Darcy _honest-to-God_ loves her parents and took pride in the fact that her parents are so pro "forge your own destiny, young one."

That's not to say her mother didn't cry when she found out that Darcy was going to Albuquerque, New Mexico, for post-secondary education. She and Darcy cried for days (Darcy mostly blames this on the weed and pot brownies, but whatever). Her father hugged her, wished her the best and bought her a taser ("for the university boys who want to get fresh with you." "Ah, dad, why are you saying fresh?" "Because I'm cool, right?" "Totally.")

She changed her major three times. First was English Lit, but then her professors were pretentious and they didn't like the fact that she could relate Shakespeare to comic books. (Which she totally did). Next was science. She lasted a month before she contemplated tasing _herself _because of chemistry. Then she went in political science and actually liked it. (Guess hippie, independent parents are good for more than weed buddies). So, when time came to get extra credit, Darcy jumped at the chance, because _holy crap_, she needed to be around normal people and not university people. Because they annoyed the shit out of her. (Oh, yes, her taser is on a first-name bases with plenty of classmates. Men and women included, her taser does not discriminate against sex).

It was Jane who hired her and Darcy jumped at the chance, because well, Jane was the _only_ one who hired her and Darcy was the only one who applied. Darcy wanted to hate Jane. She really did, because Jane is smart and beautiful and so completely oblivious to the men who ogled her. But Jane, sweet Jane, focused one hundred and ten percent on her job and Darcy admired that.

They work for a company that is affiliated with NASA, with headquarters in New York City and offices all over the world, including Albuquerque. S.H.I.E.L.D. is focused completely on black holes and what's beyond the great beyond. Sky wise-not death wise, because that would just be creepy. But, it made Darcy feel like a secret agent, so, it all worked out.

Jane and Darcy became best friends and Doctor Eric Slevig became their surrogate father and while they talked black holes and stars and other stuff that is so above Darcy's comprehension, Darcy would twiddle her thumbs, smile and nod. When she was done with her extra credit, she was fully ready to leave it all behind but then Jane took her out to the roof at night and they drank beer.

"You know," Jane says, her head raised to the sky, "you're my first female-well, actually you're my first real friend. I'm pretty sure you're even my best friend." She sighs and looks over at Darcy. "But you're leaving and I know that you're going to do amazing in political science, just don't forget us. You can visit anytime you want, Eric and I would love the company, and if it's okay, I could visit you on campus and we'll have girl nights-because girls still do that right?-"

"Jane." Darcy interrupts, "do you want me to continue working for you? Because I totally can. I mean, I have no idea what you and Eric talk about sometimes but I can keep up. Besides," she bumps Jane's shoulder with her own, "you're my best friend too."

Jane throws her arms around Darcy and hugs her tightly. "Thank-you." She breathes.

She continues working for Jane and then Jane is offered a position at the headquarters in New York City. Darcy will always remember it because Coulson came down to personally talk to Jane and Jane looked at him and said "only if Darcy comes too."

In a month's time, right after graduation, Darcy said _goodbye Albuquerque_ and _hello NYC. _

(Her mother, yes, did weep when she found out that Darcy was, most likely, never going to San Fran ever again).

Which of course, brings her here. In _Solomon's café_, munching on a pastrami sandwich and drinking some wicked coffee.

She yelps when someone takes the seat across from her and almost chokes on pastrami when she sees that it's Loki. Oh fuck. She almost forgot about him. Key word, _almost_. "Jesus! Dude, you scared the shit out of me!"

"I apologize. That was not my intention." He leans back in the chair and stares at her. "Darcy Lewis."

Oh. Wow. The way he says her name makes her shiver in excitement. She shrugs, "what can I help you with?" (_Hey, heart? I get that you're pounding, but I'm sort of having trouble breathing so chill the fuck out, m'kay? Thanks. Darcy.)_ "Want some? Freddie makes awesome pastrami, right Freddie?"

Freddie is staring at Loki with narrowed eyes, brandishes a large cutting knife and smiles brightly. "Sure do." There's an underlying threat beneath his words and Darcy wants to laugh but doesn't.

Loki nods in acceptance and turns back to Darcy. "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot."

Oh, _hold up_. Is he _insane_? Because Darcy is pretty sure they got off to a great foot, if you know, she could _remember_ any of it. "I'm sorry?"

"My brother and your best friend are getting married and I love my brother. I want him happy and I know that this wedding is important for him. So, I believe that we should come to a truce."

"A truce?" _Please no, please no, please no. _

"We put everything that happened behind us and start anew."

Darcy wants to cry. As in, she wants to collapse on the tiled floor of _Solomon's café _and wail that it isn't_ fair_. She doesn't. Instead, she stares at Loki's green (piercing green, if she stayed in English Lit, she's pretty sure she could write a kick ass sonnet about his eyes) and nods. "Sure, okay." _Heart, you now have permission to shatter into a million little pieces. _She wipes her hands on her pants, _meh_, she'll throw them in the wash later and holds out her hand. "Hi. I'm Darcy Lewis, Jane's bitch and her maid-of-honor."

He laughs (and it's oh-so pretty) and shakes her hand. "I'm Loki Odinson, Thor's brains and mischievous side as well as his best man."

"Nice to officially meet you." _Please fuck me into oblivion._

"You too."

(Just her luck that Thor's brother is a gentleman. Where have all the douche-bags gone?)

* * *

><p>When she gets back into the office, she hands Jane her pastrami sandwich and piece of Challah bread. She nods at Natasha who still looks like she's pissed and proceeds to bang her head on her desk.<p>

"Uh, Darcy, is everything okay?" Jane asks worried.

"No." Darcy moans. "Because Loki is a gentleman and I shook his hand. We made a truce. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ truce."

"I don't follow." Jane says.

"Just let her grieve." Natasha says.

"What is she grieving?"

"Lack of sex. Lack of good, mind-numbing, _ohmygod, what's my name again_, sex." Darcy responds, as she bangs her head one last time on her desk. She lets out a groan. "_OW_! Mother fucker, that hurt."

"Obviously, it's wood." Natasha says.

"There is a dirty comment in there somewhere but I'm too depressed to even say it."

She'll come up with a dirty comment some other time. When she's not, you know, still trying to commit Loki to memory.

* * *

><p><em>I decided against what comes after the meeting, because I feel like there will be more opportunities for Darcy to embarrass herself. Never fear, everything in due time. Hopefully. Let me know what you all think, reviews are greatly appreciated! <em>

_So, next chapter, will see more of interaction between everyone else. Oh yes, be ready for Clint, Fury, Tony, Banner, Steve. Hopefully. This is mostly going to be from Darcy's perspective. And the wedding planning will commence. Also, in the future, Sif, and the Warriors Three will make an entrance. _

_Your responses are so overwhelming and thank you guys so much! It means a lot to me! __**Huge shoot-out**__ to my reviewers: __**Little Miss Novella, dhauren, scarletwitch0, J, Imperial dragon, Selene Illusinia, Testify Genius, Ox King, Chuuulip, Mushroomking98, Asgardian-Candy, Blinding Firefly.**__ If I missed anyone, I apologize but thank you again to everyone who reviewed and all my readers! You guys are amazing and awesome!_

_Any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize if they offend anyone. _

_Thanks!_

**_Bex_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Loki/Darcy. Thor/Jane. Others mentioned._

_**Summary**__: Darcy should know that one-night stands never stay that way. Especially when said one-night stand is her best friend's soon to be brother-in-law. And best man to her maid-of-honor. Awkward. AU. _

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is relative<strong>

**iii. **

_And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember_

_And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together_

_And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us_

_You never really knew_

Vanessa Carlton- Who's to say

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" The voice is curious, deep and male.<p>

Darcy jumps, bangs her knee on the desk and lets out a string of curses. She glares at the short stocky man leaning against the wall. He has his arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other. He looks relaxed and not at all shamed that he scared the living daylights out of her. "Fuck! Clint, you asshole. I almost broke my knee!"

He rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the wall. "Don't be over dramatic. You're going to be fine." He frowns. "Seriously, what the hell are you looking at?"

Darcy sighs and gestures to the computer screen. "I'm trying to figure out how to plan a wedding, or you know, be the best maid-of-honor, ever."

"Yeah, how's that coming along for you?"

"Miserably." Darcy admitted. "Seriously, all this wedding shit is making me depressed. But…Jane is happy and Thor loves her, so that makes me happy. I guess, is that a contradiction? Probably."

"Yeah, and but this means you can stare at his brother."

She groans. "Who told you?"

"Steve. Who heard it from Tony, who is telling everyone what he knows. Which is that Thor's brother is your one-night stand-and seriously? You have the worst luck. _Ever_."

"The next time I see Tony, I'm going to kill him."

"I can help." Clint offered, his eyes gleaming. "How's the _actual_ wedding planning going, anyways?"

Darcy shrugs. "It's going okay. If I have to sit through one more session about plates and napkins, I'm going to scream though."

"Sucks to be you."

"Your support is astounding."

"Hey Clint! Hey Darcy!" A voice interrupts them and Darcy looks past Clint's figure to see Steve. He walks into the room, a smile on his face.

Clint nods in acknowledgement.

"Hey Loose Lips." Darcy quips.

Steve's smile slides off his face. "Tony's the one who's blabbing to everyone!"

Darcy sighs. "God, just a hazard of the job, right?"

"Congratulations on being maid-of-honor, though."

Darcy frowns. "Honestly, sometimes I worry about you."

"Why?" Steve asks.

"Because you're so nice. I swear, you remind me of the men from the 40s. So fucking polite, all the time."

Steve is silent. "Would you…rather me be…_rude_?" He says the word as if it's dirty.

Darcy laughs. "God no. Don't ever change."

Clint shakes his head. "We were going to head out for lunch, wanna join?"

Darcy shakes her head. "Nah. I have to go to some food tasting thing with Jane."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the _maid-of-honor_. And I'm helping Jane get ready for the party tonight to celebrate, you two _are_ coming right?"

Clint nods eagerly. "Oh yeah. The last time I missed a party, your sexcapades got outed. Honestly, go on one recon mission and miss all the fun. Seriously, I can just imagine your face."

Steve looks horrified. "Why would you want to humiliate Darcy like that? Darcy, I would never laugh at your misfortune."

"No." Clint says, "seriously, there are over _eight million_ people in New York and_ seven billion_ in the world. How does _your_ one-night stand end up being the best man to your maid of honor?"

"Because karma is a bitch and apparently loves me as a target. Honestly, your support is astounding. Get out here, assholes." She says as she rises from the chair, logs off her computer and grabs her jacket.

"I support you." Steve says wholeheartedly.

Darcy smiles as she walks behind them and shuts the door, locking it. "I know you do, Steve. This is why I forgive you when you look my tits longer than necessary."

Clint snickers and Darcy pinches Steve's cheeks when they turn red. "See you boys tonight!" She yells from over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>It's easy to spot Jane in the restaurant. Although, Darcy supposes its not so much a restaurant as much as it a private house. Or mansion. And damn, rich people sure have it good. Bad economy? <em>Pssh, who says we're in a financial crisis<em>? She walks by a man in a suit, playing the piano and Darcy frowns. Honestly, who plays the piano for less than six people? Isn't that a bit redundant? He looks miserable though, but that's probably due to the fact that he's playing some _depressed-slit-my-wrists_ tune that would fit better in a dramatic romance film about lost love.

Well shit. Darcy figures it's that time of month soon. She's never normally this weepy. Neurotic and quite possibly ADD, yes. Weepy, not so much. She sighs and glances at Jane. Jane, for her part, looks like she belongs in this place. With it's elegant flooring and high ceiling with a chandelier reminiscent of _Beauty and the Beast_. But for all that she looks like she belongs, Darcy knows her well enough to know she's uncomfortable.

"Hey there boss lady. Sorry I'm late. Got held up by the peanut gallery." Darcy smiles as she slides onto the chair across from Jane.

Jane looks up and smiles, obviously relieved and she giggles quietly. "What are Steve and Clint up to now?"

"Well, Steve is apparently spreading my business to all of S.H.I.E.L.D. because Tony doesn't know when to shut his damn mouth and Clint is Clint. He's broody and loves to watch me humiliate myself." She glances around the table and frown. "Um, Jane. Look, I know math is not my strong suit, I mean, talk to my math teacher in senior year, I swear the man passed me so he'd never have to deal with me again, but why are there _seven _chairs?"

Jane sighs and fiddles with her cup of water. "Apparently, Thor's friends are coming into town and when they found out about this, they had said they heard fantastic things about it and Thor invited them and well, you know Loki is coming. And they're just outside, apparently his friend Fandral got lost and well…yeah."

Darcy chokes on air. "I'm sorry Fandral? Honestly, were their parents on _crack_?"

* * *

><p>Thor and Loki don't make an appearance until fifteen minutes later. Thor has a huge smile of his face, his voice booming through the empty room. Loki, doesn't look so happy. In fact, he looks pissed. Which is fine because Darcy is kind of pissed to be kept waiting. (Um, <em>hello<em>? She was promised food).

She takes a moment to worship Loki because he seriously is delicious. He's wearing a pair of dark grey pants and a black shirt, with fancy dress shoes that probably cost more than Darcy's entire outfit, but damn if he doesn't fill them out nicely. It's only when he looks to the woman to his right that Darcy notices the other four.

There is a large one. Seriously huge, broad shouldered, and tall, there is a medium sized Asian man with a friendly face, there is one with a beady eyes and facial hair, which _ew_. Only certain men can pull of facial hair, this guy? So not one of them. Then there's the female. The woman. She's fucking beautiful. She's tall, black haired, brown eyed and is proportioned everywhere. Honestly, she looks like a supermodel and Darcy is suddenly conscious about her jeans and tunic top.

(Darcy sort of wishes that Natasha were here because Natasha has this amazing ability of ripping a female apart from head to toe until both Jane and Darcy are in stitches. And Jane _never _laughs at people).

"Who's the chick?" Darcy mutters. Because she seems awfully close to Loki and Darcy's mind is suddenly in feral mode. As in, _bitch, please, back the fuck off before I show how fucked San Fran girls can be_. Or as in, _bitch, please, back off before I go Brooklyn on yo ass._ And Darcy can actually say that because she lived in Brooklyn when she first moved to New York. For like a month, but she still visits her friends who live there, so it counts. _Right_?

"Sif." Jane whispers back. "She's a friend…apparently."

Well, _Sif_, looks like she's more than a friend.

(Jesus fuck, jealous is such an ugly emotion and unfortunately for Darcy, she doesn't wear green as well as Loki does).

"Jane! Ah, and Darcy! Fear not, we are all here!" Thor yells loudly and laughing. He hugs Jane and kisses her on the forehead. "Ladies, I would like you to meet my very good friends. This is Fandral," facial hair, "Hogun," Asian, "Volstagg," Viking impersonator, "and Sif." (Her nickname is obviously unsuitable and therefore Darcy restrains from it, which _wow_, is so grown up of her. She's totally Facebooking that when she gets home. Oh, she's got the app on her phone!).

Jane stands and shakes everyone's hand and Darcy does the same.

"Darcy." Loki says, smirk on his face.

"Loki." Darcy replies, her voice mimicking his accent.

Darcy takes her seat again and Loki sits across from her and beside Hogun. Darcy looks at her phone and sighs. God, she hopes this isn't going to be awkward.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes into the tasting and Darcy realizes there isn't nearly enough alcohol. She smiles and nods and pretends to listen as stories start flowing around the table, but she's lost and not mention a little isolated. On the plus side, she's pretty sure Jane feels like same way. (No! <em>Bad<em> Darcy! Jane should not feel isolated).

One of the waiters comes by to refill the wine and Darcy grabs him by the sleeve before he leaves. "Leave the bottle." She tells him. She snatches it out of his hand and places it in front of her.

"Oh!" Fandral yelps, "Thor, do you remember the toy hammer your mother got you for your eight birthday? You wouldn't let that thing go. He kept on going around, yelling "_hammer_!" It was very entertaining." This is of course a segue to more stories that Darcy has to endure.

"So," Darcy interrupts, as she takes a swig of her wine, "those Yankees, pretty awesome, eh?"

Jane giggles and hides her head in her shoulder.

"I prefer the Red Sox." Loki responds.

"Odd. I thought you would have _preferred Cricket_." Darcy grins.

"Actually, a more preferred sport is football. Although, I suppose you Americans seem to enjoy calling it _soccer_, which defeats the entire purpose."

Darcy pauses. "Oh yeah. I can totally get behind soccer. Cristiano Ronaldo? _Yum_."

"You like sports?" Sif asks her, taking a sip from her wine. (She takes a sip, whereas Darcy takes a swig. God, the differences are so abundantly clear).

"Love them." Darcy answers. "Baseball, football, soccer, rugby, hockey, UFC. I roomed with guys in college." That isn't a total lie. Her roommate, freshmen year, kicked her out and Darcy sought refuge with the guys a floor below her. Which was weird at first, but then she showed them her taser and everything was kosher. "What about you?" _Bet you like ballet and the opera and shopping. How many pairs of shoes do you own? Suck on that bitch._

"I prefer martial arts. Jiu-Jitsu, Capoeira, muay-thai. I grew up with boys. I had to defend myself somehow." Sif replies, smiling.

Oh. So, she's beautiful and she can kick her ass. _Awesome_. Darcy nods her head and gulps down her alcohol. God. She's going to need something stronger than wine. Not like the food is helping. It's actual pathetic excuse for food. If this is how rich people eat, Darcy is glad that she's not part of the _one percent_. Glancing at Jane as she moves food around her plate, she knows that she feels the same way.

"And yourself Jane?" Sif asks, her brown eyes staring at Jane. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"Oh." Jane squeaks and then clears her throat. Darcy's heart constricts for her. Isn't the bride supposed to be have all the attention? Jane hasn't spoken two words the entire time. "Um, my work pretty much takes up all my time. I research, and when I'm not researching, I'm reading up on my research, and then analyzing. I don't really have much free time."

"I see." Sif nods.

Darcy sits up a little straighter. "You _see_ what?" Oh shit. Is she doing this? Oh, yeah. Darcy is _totally_ doing this, because say what you want about her, but the moment something bad about Jane comes out of someone's mouth, Darcy sees red.

Jane shakes her head. "Darcy-"

"No." Darcy says, her voice hard. She turns to look at Sif. "_You see what_? You _see_ a hard-working woman who has worked her _ass_ off to get where she is? You _see_ a beautiful woman with a heart of gold who loves her fiancée so fucking much she's putting up with hours of being left in the dark while everyone reminisces about the _good ol' times_? Times of which, we have no fucking idea what your talking about. Honestly, _Lady Sif_, what the fuck do you _see_?" (God, there's a reason why no one invites the Lewis family to public gatherings; they always manage to make scene).

Before anyone can answer, Jane is up and hauling Darcy out of her seat. "If you'll excuse us." Jane says before ushering Darcy out of the room.

* * *

><p>They're in the bathroom with marble floors and marble sinks with gold faucets and marble stalls. <em>God<em>. This whole place makes her want to vomit. Darcy hops onto the counter and swings her legs back and forth. "I'm sorry." Darcy says meekly. She is seriously the worst maid-of-honor ever.

Jane grips the sink and gives her a lopsided smile. "Don't be sorry." She says softly. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"I've always got your back, boss lady. It's what family does."

Jane is quiet for a few moments but when she turns to face her, she sees tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh, Darce, what am I doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Jane gestures to outside. "Them. Look at them and then look at me. Look at everything. I eat pop tarts and pastrami, not oysters and…steak that's marinated for three days and then grilled to perfection. I just…I'm in over my head." She shakes her head. "I'm telling Thor that the wedding is off."

"NO!" Darcy shrieks. "God. Jane, don't you dare! You love Thor, right?"

"Of course."

"Then _be_ with Thor. Jane, I'm sure if you tell him, he'll understand. Hell, I'm sure he'd go to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator if it means being with _you_. So, we don't fit in with the fancy schmancy, _would you like some caviar with that_ types, that's fine. We've been fine. We'll always be fine, because we're survivors. But you need to tell Thor that this-" she makes wild arm gestures around the room, "isn't _you_."

"I'm going to disappoint his family."

Darcy rolls her eyes. "Then disappoint them. They need some disappointment in their lives. Honestly, fuck it all. Jane, this is your wedding and god damn it, I don't care if I have to beat up Amazon queen back there or fight the big guy for the last piece of chicken, your wedding will be done _your_ way."

Jane laughs and pulls Darcy into a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"No, Jane. Thank you for everything."

Shit, it seriously is nearing that time of month, because Darcy has never been this weepy before. She hates being a woman.

* * *

><p>Darcy and Jane are on their way back to the sitting area when Darcy's phone rings. She glances at Jane and tells her she'll be right there. She answers the phone call on the third ring. "This better be good, Barton."<p>

"_How's the food tasting?" _He sounds bored and Darcy can just picture him at his desk, head against the head of his chair and staring at the ceiling.

"I think I'm a little tipsy and I'm pretty sure I challenged Thor's friend to a bitch fight because she said something rude to Jane."

"_Oh, fuck no."_ Clint says, _"what did she say to Jane?"_

"It's complicated and it's not like she actually said_ said_ something but more like she implied something and it's just frustrating."

"_So, she didn't say anything bad about Jane?"_ _"Who said something bad about Jane?"_ Darcy could hear Natasha in the background. _"She didn't apparently. I guess she implied it." "God, Clint, that's like even worse!"_

"Tell Natasha, I'm handling it."

"_She's pissed."_ Clint warns. _"Honestly, you women are _so_ confusing." "Shut up Clint."_

"Shut up Clint." Darcy responds the same time Natasha does. "Did you need anything?"

"_Oh yeah. Should I bring anything to the party tonight?"_

Darcy shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe some wine. Beer. Vodka. Wear a suit. I think it's supposed to be fancy. Although, probably not for much longer."

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"I'll tell you later."

"_Hey Darcy. Does that mean I can wear my birthday suit?" "God, you're so immature."_

"EW! Clint, God. That's like a visual I never want to think about. Goodbye you _freak_."

"_See you tonight and tell Jane that we've got her back."_

Darcy smiles. "Will do." She hangs up and turns around, only to slam into a hard chest. She looks up and feels her heart lurch into her throat. "Hi Loki."

He smiles. "You know, I find you very refreshing."

_I find you gorgeous, wanna go for round two?_ She grins and looks up at him. "It's because I'm totally awesome."

"Sif apologized to Jane. She didn't mean to cause any distress." He informs her.

Darcy scoffs and pushes away from him. Of course the rich boy would defend the rich girl. Why did she think Loki was different? "I don't care. Her tone was completely unacceptable."

He leans back and stares at her. (His eyes are oh-so very expressive and mesmerizing). "I agree."

"You do?" She asks curiously.

Loki nods, a small smile gracing his face. "God yes, you know I've never really liked Sif."

There's a reason why Darcy _knew_ she liked him. Darcy chuckles as they both walk back into the sitting area. "So, soccer huh?"

"Football." Loki corrects, his hand on the small of her back.

It sends bolts of electricity and sets her body afire. How can one small touch make her feel this way? She feels _alive_. She feels like everything is amplified. "Same difference." She replies.

She takes her seat beside Sif and looks at Jane who returns her look with a grateful smile and she looks at Loki who smiles while his green eyes gleam with playfulness. (Wickedness, mischief. God. She is so screwed when it comes to this man).

* * *

><p><em>Wow. This one was a doozy. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Next up is the party scene. Thank you so much for all your reviews! It means a lot to me and I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story! Honestly, you guys make me so happy!<em>

_Huge shoutout to my reviewers: __**Mushroomking98, Selene Illusinia, Imperial Dragon, Harlequin Jade, Asgardian-Candy, Little Miss Novella, LadyDraconian, BlindingFirefly, Chuuulip, dhauren, Testify Genius, hollye. **__If I forgot anyone I apologize! _

_Any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize if they offend anyone. _

_Thanks again!_

_Bex. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Loki/Darcy. Thor/Jane. Others mentioned._

_**Summary**__: Darcy should know that one-night stands never stay that way. Especially when said one-night stand is her best friend's soon to be brother-in-law. And best man to her maid-of-honor. Awkward. AU. _

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is relative<strong>

**iv. **

_I will follow you, you will be my main direction_

_I study you until I will get your_

_Everything you do is a gem in my collection_

_I follow you until I will get your perfection_

OhLand- _Perfection_

* * *

><p>It sometimes still surprises Darcy when she looks around and sees that her best friends are Jane and Natasha. The three of them are completely different from one another; Jane is elegant and crazy smart, Natasha is sexy and definitely lethal and Darcy is loud, talkative and quite possibly an alcoholic. Darcy isn't ashamed to admit that she never used to get along with females, they always bored her with constant drama and petty fights, which is why she feels like pinching herself as she sits on Jane's bed as the three of them are drinking wine and getting ready for the party that night.<p>

The moment the food tasting was over, Darcy hauled Jane off her chair and grinned at Thor telling him that she was kidnapping his fiancée and he'll see her later that night. She was on her phone, speed-dialing Natasha and telling her to meet them at Jane's. In an hour (seriously Manhattan, do you_ have_ to be so congested? _JK_, love you tons!) the three of them are in Jane's room, laughing themselves hoarse at Darcy's impersonations of Sif and the merry band of idiots (as Darcy's taken to calling them).

"Hey Darce," Jane calls out, "Can you zip me up?"

"Sure can." She pulls the zipper of Jane's dress up easily and Darcy takes a step back to look at Jane. She lets out a wolf whistle. "Hey there hot stuff, what's your number?" She wiggles her eyebrows and Jane laughs. "Seriously Jane, you tramp. I'm so jealous. You're beautiful."

Jane blushes, "oh, stop it." She bites her lip and plays with the hem of her pale pink dress. She honest to God looks like a princess and if Darcy had a tiara she would have put it on her head. Or you know, she could put it on her _own_ head and prance around the room like a complete idiot. (Don't judge, every girl can have her fantasty).

"Where's my other shoe?" Natasha mumbles as she walks out of the bathroom.

"Va-va-voom!" Darcy catcalls. "Jesus, what did you do, paint that dress on?"

Natasha grins saucily and _ah-ha's_! when she sees her stiletto heel. "Nice?"

"If I wasn't completely in love-lust-_something_ with Loki,_ I_ would bang you." Darcy says honestly.

"Good enough for me." Natasha replies, as she paints her lips a deep red. She sighs and smoothes her black leather dress.

Darcy takes a gulp of wine and grabs her garment bag and proceeds into the bathroom. "Be out in a few minutes." It doesn't take Darcy long to get ready, it never really does. She puts on minimal make-up, some eye shadow here, some cover-up there, red lipstick because it is honestly one of the sexiest things women can wear. She unzips the bag and sighs at the dress. It's a tight deep purple dress that stops at the knee with a V-neck that shows off her ample breasts (honestly, if you got `em, flaunt `em, _thank you_ mama Lewis). It's a plain dress but she loves the way it fits and feels and the way she looks in it. She lets loose her hair, shakes her head a little bit and slips into her nude colored pumps.

(Seriously, less than fifteen minutes, she is a pro).

She walks out the bathroom and looks at her two friends. Natasha is leaning against Jane's bureau, talking and watching the petit brunette apply her make-up.

"Are you dating him?" Jane asks curiously.

Natasha throws her head back and laughs a deep throaty laugh. "God no."

"Who?" Darcy asks curiously.

"Clint."

Darcy chuckles. "He wishes." She steps back and looks at the three of them through the mirror. "Ladies, I think that we look fan-fucking-tastic."

"Of course we do." Natasha agrees. "As if we could look anything less."

Jane sighs and puts down her lip-gloss. "This will be the last one of these fancy parties though."

"You talked to Thor?" Darcy asks, as she gestures to Natasha to clasp a bracelet and necklace on her.

Jane nods. "I did. He was actually relieved. He told me that we could do anything. He doesn't care about any of this. He just wants to be with me."

"I told you!"

"So, what are you two thinking?" Natasha asks.

"It's up in the air at this point. I think that after this party, we'll probably have to sit down and discuss everything."

"Everything will work out." Darcy promises. "And I mean, if it doesn't, there's always Reno. I have friends there. I could hook you up with a wedding that you'll probably never remember but it'll probably be viral the next morning…actually you know what, I think I'm still not allowed in Nevada. Is there a time restraint on being blacklisted from a State?"

* * *

><p>They're back at the mansion for the party. Natasha lets out a whistle as she steps out of the car and looks at the building. "Nice digs." She turns to Darcy, "is this where you almost bitch slapped that bitch?"<p>

Darcy nods. "Oh yeah. You should have been there."

"Should have been there for what?" A smooth English accent comes from her right and Darcy turns around to see Loki. He's standing straight, arms at his side, looking completely stunning in his suit. Well, if Daniel Craig doesn't work out, Darcy definitely knows who should be the next James Bond. _Odinson_. _Loki Odinson_. Darcy bites her cheek from giggling.

"For the food tasting." Natasha says. She looks at Darcy and Loki and then back at Darcy. "I see Fury. If Coulson isn't listening to me than Nick will. I'll see you later."

"No business with pleasure!" Darcy reminds her loudly.

Natasha scoffs, flips her the bird and sashays to Nick Fury who, from Darcy's position, she can just see him groan in frustration as soon as Natasha stands beside him and starts talking.

"Is that a rule for everyone here?" Loki asks. "No business with pleasure?"

She doesn't even have to look at him to know that he's smirking. Darcy smiles slightly and shrugs. "Meh, depending on the situation I suppose." She turns her body to face him. "Where is the merry band of idiots?"

Loki chuckles. "Around. Volstagg is no doubt at the buffet table. Fandral is probably trying to smooth talk his way into some poor unsuspecting girl's bed, Hogun is more than likely observing everything and Sif is undoubtedly with my parents."

_Ohmotherfuckingshit_. His_ parents_ are here? "Your parents are here?" She asks.

"Yes, of course. It's for Thor."

Well, talk about some deep-rooted resentments, huh? "Did you two get into a fight or something?"

Loki looks taken aback and then looks guilty. "No. Of course not. I love Thor. He's my brother and best friend, it's just…well, he's the eldest son. The golden boy and I am and forever will be the second son. Thor's shadow."

"And his brain." Darcy reminds him. Damn, her heart is breaking for him. He looks so heartbroken and dejected, staring at the mansion from the outside. Darcy won't lie; she doesn't know what sibling rivalry feels like. She's an only child with parents who, even though are slightly crazy, she knows they love her and they know she loves them. "I'm sure your parents love you both." She says instead, because well, it has to be true. If it's not, well then Darcy will beat the shit out of his parents. Nobody puts Loki in the corner.

"Darce!" Clint exclaims, as both he and Steve skid to a stop in front of them. They've come from inside, Clint has a huge smile on his face while Steve looks apprehensive. "Tony is inside at the bar and Pepper just left to the washroom."

Darcy grins and she looks at Loki. "Excuse me for just one moment." She looks at Clint with a gleam in her eyes. "I swear to God I'm sucker punching that fucking prick."

* * *

><p>To her dismay, she doesn't end up sucker punching Tony, but she does hit him. Repeatedly. He tries to stop her but well, he's laughing and Darcy's laughing and Clint's roaring, Natasha's snickering and Steve looks mortified. "You dipshit! How the hell have you told everyone already? You don't even work <em>with<em> us."

"No." He says, "but I've got stakes with you guys and well, it all just worked out amazingly."

She rolls her eyes and leans against the bar, once she stops hitting him. "Loser."

He looks affronted. "I am not a loser. I am a winner. Speaking of winner, where's the bedfellow?"

Darcy looks around and spots him easily next to Thor, Jane, an older man and woman and Sif. She gestures to where Jane is. "Over there."

"Who's the babe?"

"A bitch." She mumbles as she grabs a flute of Champagne. The piano man from earlier that afternoon strikes up a pleasant tune that has Darcy tapping her left foot.

"What'd she do to you?"

"Practically insulted Jane."

He makes a _tsk-tsk_ noise. "Bitch."

Darcy laughs and shrugs. "Well, now that Tony Stark has been beaten by a girl, I'm going to go see Jane."

"And meet the in-laws, right?" There's a knowing smirk and Darcy is itching to slap it off.

"Douche."

"I meant for Jane!" He laughs as she walks away.

She makes her way through the crowd and stands next to Jane. Jane looks at her and smiles brightly. "Thank God." She mutters through her teeth.

"Everything okay?"

Jane nods once. "Mr. and Mrs. Odinson, meet my maid-of-honor, Darcy Lewis."

The woman is friendly enough, a warm smile on her face as she envelops Darcy in a hug. The man shakes her hand. He has an eye patch and Darcy can't help but think that he and Fury would probably be _BFFs_ if ever given the chance. He has a sour face and definitely looks like he hasn't smiled in a decade. _God, give the man some fucking happy pills and let him be on his merry way or some more alcohol. _Alcohol and drugs, they fix everything. Fuck, she really is an addict, isn't she?"I am Frigga and this my husband Odin."

Oh, woah. Hold up. _Odin Odinson_? No wonder the man doesn't smile. Honestly, rich people sure take their mythology serious. Or maybe it's just this clan. Darcy smiles regardless because this is _so_ not the time for her to sprouting nonsense. Or insult her best friend's future family. She idly wonders what Jane will end up naming her kid. Darcy hopes it's not something humiliating because Darcy's bitchy enough to admit that she'll probably tease the kid for the rest of his/her life. _Oh, bad Darcy_!

"You know Sif, correct?" Frigga asks, still smiling as she gestures to Sif. Sif, for her part, still looks fucking beautiful. She's wearing a long gold dress, with her hair in an intricate bun.

"Oh, we've met." Darcy replies. _Unfortunately_. If your palm itches that means you want to slap someone right? Because Sif looks like a perfect target. But you know, that's just Darcy and well…Darcy can be mean. She totally blames Natasha. She looks away and catches Loki's eyes. He smiles and lifts his eyebrows and Darcy sticks out her tongue.

He laughs and Darcy is pretty sure that she's never heard anything sound sweeter.

* * *

><p>The party is going strong, the food is okay (God, what she would give for Freddie's pastrami sandwich right about now), the drinks are flowing, the guests seem to be happy and Darcy hasn't had to punch anyone (no, Tony does not count). She stops and talks to Natasha every once in a while. The redhead is fending off men left, right and center. Darcy would be jealous if Natasha didn't look like she was going to murder someone.<p>

Darcy grabs another flute of Champagne (she's lost count, is that bad?) and walks out to the balcony. It's a cool spring night and Darcy sighs as she leans against the cement railing and stares at the sky. It's times like these, when she's alone and just staring at the dark sky, Darcy wishes she were like Jane. Jane would be able to tell all the stars apart from each other. Jane knows all the stories and all the positions and _everything_.

For as much as Darcy teases her, she would never change Jane for anything.

She shakes her head and takes a sip. The bubbles from the Champagne tickle her throat and Darcy smiles.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, has anyone ever told you that?" Loki tells her.

Darcy chuckles. "Well, aren't you flirty tonight." She teases him. She ignores her heart as it does somersaults in her stomach. "Finally get away from mommy and daddy dearest?"

He rolls his eyes and loosens his tie. His hair is slightly disheveled and Darcy can't help it, she really _can't,_ her hand reaches out and pushes his hair back from his face. He steps forward, hands grasping her hips. "You," he says quietly, eyes flickering over her face, as if trying to mesmerize her, "are intoxicating."

"You're not too bad yourself." She admits.

He grins, "I'm glad you approve."

"Darcy! I gotta ask you-oh_ shit_! I am so sorry. Fuck. Oh man. Hey, you're Loki? I'm Clint. It's nice to meet you."

Darcy closes her eyes and stifles a groan. She's going to _kill _him. She's actually going to kill Clint Barton. "_What Clint?_"

He looks at Darcy and Loki and then Darcy again. "I just-well, actually-"

Loki smiles politely and presses his lips to Darcy's forehead, his lips lingering just a bit longer. "I should go see my brother. I'll see you around." He nods politely at Clint and then leaves them.

"I am so so-_OW_! Fuck, Darcy that was my cheek!"

"Lucky it wasn't your nose." She snarls. "Clint, I was _so_ fucking close!"

"I'm sorry!" He curses. "Jesus, who taught you to punch? That was some hit."

Darcy frowns. "You did actually."

"Oh. Did I mention I'm really sorry?"

"You're other cheek is looking lonely Clint." She warns.

"Right. I'm shutting up."

* * *

><p>It's two o'clock in the morning by the time she gets home. The first thing she does is take off her shoes and wiggles her toes. As much as she loves heels and playing dress up, all Darcy wants to do is get into her comfy pajamas and crawl into bed. She's taking off her necklace and bracelet when there's a knock on the door. She pauses, places her jewelry on the table and snatches her taser from its spot above the mantle. She takes a deep breath as she glances through the peephole. She bites her lip and opens the door. "It's <em>two in the morning<em>, you're lucky I don't tase the shit out of you." She informs him. She places the taser on the shelf next to the door and before she can get another word out, she feels his lips press against hers.

It's a domino effect. She moans and opens her mouth wider. He wraps his long arms around her waist and holds her tightly to him. His kisses are _sinful_. His tongue is talented and Darcy is suddenly happy that he has a hold on her because she's pretty sure that she would have passed out. He pulls away and Darcy breathes heavily. "_Hello_." She says.

He grins and shuts the door with his foot and locks it. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

"You? I'm surprised _I_ haven't jumped you every time I see you."

"We are horrible at keeping the truce."

Darcy scoffs. "Please, I was not the one that attacked you." She grins. "You find me irresistible."

"Intoxicating is the word, I believe I used."

"So it was. Look, I like you. I like talking to you but I honestly think I'm going to _die_ if we don't have sex right now. So, how about it. Fuck the truce and well, fuck me. Sound good?"

"Perfect." He growls.

He growls. Loki Odinson growls and Darcy thinks it's so incredibly sexy.

He kisses her and Darcy doesn't think from then on.

(Needless to say, she doesn't get into her comfy pajamas. But she does get into bed. Not that they actually use it for sleeping. Not that she's complaining).

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah. They so get it on. How could they not? I just adore them together. Lol. Needless to say, some drama is in store for our loveable duo. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter!<em>

_HUGE SHOUTOUT to my reviewers: dhauren, Trini Li, Katididnot, Imperial Dragon, Cee, Harlequin Jade, Selene Illusinisa, Mushroomking98, Testify Genius, Chuuulip, Asgardian-Candy. If I missed anyone I apologize but thank you all so much! The love is astounding in this community! _

_Any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize if they offend anyone. _

_Much love, _

_Bex._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Loki/Darcy. Thor/Jane. Others mentioned._

_**Summary**__: Darcy should know that one-night stands never stay that way. Especially when said one-night stand is her best friend's soon to be brother-in-law. And best man to her maid-of-honor. Awkward. AU. _

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is relative<strong>

**v. **

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

Florence and the Machine**- **_Drumming Song_

* * *

><p>The thought occurs to her when she is sipping her morning coffee and listening to Jane. Jane, who is probably giving herself an ulcer worrying about the wedding, is talking non-stop about the upcoming nuptials.<p>

It's in between when Jane is bemoaning about how she doesn't want to get married in a church and Darcy is thinking about Loki and his hands, his fingers, his tongue (oh wow, did it suddenly get like super hot in here?) that the thought occurs to her. She credits Loki of course, because she's remember how he made her see stars multiple times last night, when it hits her, stars. _Stars_! Jane loves stars. Thor loves Jane and therefore loves stars. God, Darcy loves it when two plus two always equals four.

The thing is, stars are kind of hard to see in New York City. Of course it would help if she had a tall building. Coincidentally enough, similar to the one she's in right now. She grins and she's pretty sure it's a tad bit creepy because Jane has suddenly stopped talking. "Darcy?" Jane asks hesitantly.

"I've got it." Darcy says. "You're wedding. I've got it. I know exactly what to do. Leave it up to me."

Jane still looks hesitant and Darcy doesn't blame her. The last time Darcy planned a wedding was in Reno and well, yeah…Darcy isn't allowed in Nevada anymore. Which, whatever, she's never thinking about that again, but still. This is foolproof. This will be awesome. Because it will be _legal_. "I don't know-"

"I do." Darcy interrupts. "As your maid-of-honor, I know exactly what I'm doing."

_Like the best man_, Darcy thinks wickedly. _Mind out of the gutter Darcy_.

Well, that's easier said than done, but honestly, _ohmyGod_, she hasn't praised her memory this much since…well, she never praises her memory. She is now.

* * *

><p>She goes straight to Coulson. Actually, she goes straight to Natasha, tells her what she's planning and then they go straight to Coulson. Because Darcy won't lie, she's pretty sure Coulson will say <em>yes<em> to her if Natasha is there. Because Natasha terrifies _everyone_.

Coulson for his part groans when he sees the two of them in his office. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Darcy says, "Well, Jane is getting married to Thor and she-well _we_-don't do well with rich people. I've got a temper problem and Jane secretly has a hatred for pretentious bitches but she'll never _ever_ actually admit that because she's too nice and well, Jane loves stars and okay, so stars aren't so easy to find here because of skyscrapers and whatnot but I'm thinking, since Jane is a much admired and dearly loved employee of S.H.I.E.L.D. _canwerenttheroofforthewedding_?"

He blinks. "Did you just ask me to rent the roof for Jane's wedding?"

Darcy nods eagerly, "yes! It makes so much sense because Jane doesn't want to get married in a church or like anything to do with religion because well, she's a scientist and seriously, being a scientist, does that automatically make you an atheist? I'm just curious, not judging. I'm an atheist. Sort of. Really good sex makes me see and therefore believe in God. Oh, _oh_, too much information, right? Blame Loki-I-"

"Fine." Coulson breathes out, his eyes darting to look at Natasha, who's leaning against his door, legs crossed at the ankles, arms crossed underneath her chest and right eyebrow cocked. "Let me know when. Let me know the guest list and for the love of God, _stop_ over sharing."

"What? Yes? Oh my God, _yay_! Thank you so much!" She throws her arms around his waist and squeezes. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! Don't tell Jane! It's a surprise!"

She grabs Natasha by the hand and drags her out of the office. "Holy shit, I can't believe he said yes."

Natasha laughs. "Of course he said yes."

* * *

><p>Jane and Thor both agree that they want to get married sooner rather than later. They want it small (which is good for the guest list and Coulson's sanity) and Jane (bless her) already has a wedding dress in mind. "It used to be my mother's." Jane says softly and Darcy's heart breaks for her best friend.<p>

So, it's decided on a small wedding in a month's time. Which is fine because when they say small, they really mean small and it helps that Darcy knows everyone being invited. She's practically bouncing when Thor and Jane leave and Darcy glances over at Loki who is leaning back against her sofa. And well, Darcy can't help it, she really can't, she pounces.

She laughs and she's breathless and Loki is holding her face and kissing her and oh_ wow_, has she ever mentioned he's a fantastic kisser? He is.

"Tell me," he says, "you're secretly a wedding planner aren't you?"

She shakes her head. "Just for friends." She smiles and rubs her body against his, relishing in his groan.

"A succubus then. You're a witch sent to enchant me." Ohh, she likes that. Especially in his accent. It makes her feels special.

"How'd you know?" She teases.

"Just a lucky guess." He replies.

"Hmm, two guesses as to who is getting lucky, like…now?"

Loki tries to laugh. She says tries because he doesn't manage. Darcy's mouth covers it. And covers much, much,_ much_ more.

* * *

><p>There are pros and cons to planning a wedding in a month.<p>

_Pro_: It gets done quicker.

_Pro:_ Jane is happy.

_Pro_: Darcy gets to see Loki all the time.

_Con_: It means Darcy's work is doubled.

_Con_: Darcy actually has to talk to people she doesn't like (_cough,_ Sif, _cough_).

_Con_: Darcy hardly has enough time to plan a majorly epic bachelorette party.

"Can I be invited?" Clint asks her, Steve is trailing behind him, cheeks flushed.

"No." Darcy says. "It's a bachelorette party. For women. Not men." She huffs. "There probably won't even be any fun. Jane doesn't want anything scandalous. Just a girl's night."

Clint looks depressed. "That's boring."

"I think that seems reasonable." Steve offers.

Darcy rolls her eyes. "This means I'll probably bust out early and find Loki for some mind blowing sex."

Clint's eyes widen hysterically. "No shit."

Darcy grins. "Way shit. It's awesome."

"You and Loki? Maid-of-honor and best man? Damn Darcy, how cliché can you get?"

"Do I look like I care? No. Because it's Loki and he's actually really funny and caring and has a huge heart and he listens and he helps me when I need it and he's so awesome and I think I lo-" Darcy stops and turns her head to look at Clint and Steve. Clint's jaw is open and Steve has this cute little smile on his face.

"Oh. My. God." Clint says.

"You love him." Steve grins.

"If any of you tell Natasha and Jane before I do, I'll kill you."

She's transcribing data and talking to Jane about work (_look ma, look pa, I'm working!) _when Natasha comes barreling in the room, hand slapping against the door and a furious look on her face. "What. The. _Fuck_?"

Darcy fumes. "_CLINT!_"

* * *

><p>So, here's the thing about the Lewis family. Despite the fact that they're charming, intelligent, somewhat good-looking and very opinionated, they're also loud, blunt, somewhat obnoxious and very liable to create a scene that will probably always be remembered.<p>

They've also never exchanged the words _I love you_. To anyone. Growing up, Darcy never heard the words. Not that she minded, actions speak louder than words and all that.

_For instance_: the mother of this girl who hated Darcy grabbed Darcy by the arm during a verbal disagreement that left a bruise. To this day, Darcy still doesn't where her own mother came from, all she knows is the resounding smack of her mother's palm across the women's face. The _I love you_ was there. So was a holding cell.

_For instance_: Her father bumped into one of her ex-boyfriend's at a bar and he went into excruciatingly detail about what he was going to do to him if he so much as breathed in her direction. Then the idiot called her a name and then apparently went down like a sack of potatoes due to her father's oversized fist. The _I love you _was there. So was a holding cell.

_For instance_: Darcy got into a fight (and totally won by the way) with three girls who made fun of her parents. Hair was pulled, eyes were gouged, and Darcy put her self-defense and general kick-ass skills to good use. The _I love you_ was there. Oddly, so was a holding cell. (The cops by then, knew her family on a first name basis).

So, Darcy has never said _I love you_. She says other stuff. She'll show her devotion and her loyalty to her friends and people she cares about, but she never says _I love you_. Because, call her superstitious or paranoid but shit usually happens after people say _I love you_.

But that night, watching Loki as his chest rises rapidly, a satisfied grin on his face, her heart balloons. She can't help it, she really can't, she says it, "I think I love you."

Then he smiles even larger and grabs her by her waist and pulls her underneath him, obviously ready for round two. "That's good, because I think I love you too."

Her heart bursts and oddly so does she.

The world doesn't end. It doesn't blow up. Some super villain hasn't come down to enslave the human population. Everything is as it should be. Everything is fine. Which makes her feel stupid for never saying _I love you _to her parents.

(So, when shit does indeed hit the fan, Darcy isn't surprised. She's disappointed and kind of really fucking heartbroken but not surprised. Which is worse).

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN<strong>__. LOL. Thank you all so much for your reviews! It means a lot and I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter! This will be coming to an end soon, which saddens me, but I think probably two-three chapters and then it's done. _

_Let me know what you all think! Next chapter will be flash forward to the bachelorette/wedding, which is where the drama will kind of start. _

_**Huge shout out**__ to my reviewers!: __**dhauen, Trini Li, Cee, Phantom Creedy Lover, Theresa Jane, Asgardian-candy, Lady Draconian, Selene Illusinia, Mushroomking98, Blinding Firefly, Chuuulip**_

_Any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize if they offend anyone. _

_Much love, _

_Bex._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Loki/Darcy. Thor/Jane. Others mentioned._

_**Summary**__: Darcy should know that one-night stands never stay that way. Especially when said one-night stand is her best friend's soon to be brother-in-law. And best man to her maid-of-honor. Awkward. AU. _

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is relative<strong>

**vi. **

_One night to be confused_

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had a promise made_

_Four hands and then away_

Jose Gonzalez- _Heartbeats_

* * *

><p>So, the thing about bachelorette parties is that they're supposed to be fun. They're supposed to be wild and fifteen years down the road, you're supposed to bring in pictures and laugh about the good ol' times. At least this is what Hollywood has told Darcy. So, when Jane told her that she was getting married, Darcy already had it mapped in her head, they'd go to Miami, or Los Angeles or even Atlantic City and they'd lounge around in bikinis during the day and dance their asses off and make out with hot random men who would then later add them to Facebook, at night. There would be male strippers and penis balloons and cake. Lots and lots of cake. Darcy was honest to God, looking forward to the bachelorette party.<p>

Then, Jane had to go and blow that dream to pieces. Because suddenly, instead of male strippers, Darcy is going to be stuck playing board games and drinking wine with Jane, Natasha, Sif, Pepper and Frigga. Honestly, who the fuck invites the mother-in-law to a _bachelorette_ party? Doesn't that defeat the entire purpose? But Jane wants to take it easy because the only night they could fit the _girls night in _(it's stopped being a bachelorette party eons ago and Darcy is yes, in mourning) is the night before the wedding.

The. Night. Before. The. Wedding. It's wrong on so many levels.

But she sucks it up because Jane is her best friend and she's the maid-of-honor and holy shit, the wedding is _tomorrow_.

It's surprising how well of a secret the wedding has been. Jane has been getting antsy but Darcy knows how to keep a secret and luckily so does everyone else. Including Clint. But she figures the diagram and very descriptive detail on how she would dismember him, has something to do with his cooperation.

So, she sucks it up, buys a couple bottles of wine, and goes over to Jane's well before the night even starts.

* * *

><p>Natasha is the first one through the doors and the Russian looks bored the moment she steps through the threshold. She glares at Darcy. "You promised me epic."<p>

Darcy shrugs. "Blame Jane. I do."

Jane slaps Darcy's shoulder playfully. "When you get married, we'll have a bachelorette party that will be the envy of _all_ bachelorette parties."

Darcy chokes on her wine (oh yeah, she's getting loaded), "who the hell said I was getting married? Ever?"

Natasha scoffs. "Please. The way you're going with Loki? You're definitely getting married."

"What? I-I mean-that's just-pssh!" Darcy stumbles her words and flushes. Okay, so yeah, she's thought about it. Sue her. She's thought about marrying Loki. She's imagined her father walking her down the aisle, she's imagined herself in a white dress and Loki in a black suit, she's imagine waking up and sleeping next him every morning and every night. She's imagined the kids and grandkids and the fucking happiness. (See, this is what saying_ I love you _does to people, it turns them into _wanna be_ seers).

Jane smiles, "we could be sisters!"

Darcy groans teasingly, "oh the horror!"

* * *

><p>Darcy is kind of tipsy (okay, so she's boarder lining drunk, who the hell gets drunk off of wine anyways?) when the so-called party actually gets started. The women are crowded around the living room, sprawled comfortably on the various couches and chairs, flipping through magazines and television channels.<p>

"Darcy," Frigga says, her voice soft and pleasant. Darcy can't help but like the woman, she's just so…nice. "Loki tells me that you and he are close. I must say, I am happy to see my son so happy again."

The thing with Darcy is that when she's tipsy (drunk) she actually takes information in better that way. "Again?" Because well, Loki seems like a pretty happy guy to her. At least he is when their together and okay, so they haven't done any soul-searing confessions but Darcy's been pretty honest about her life (probably a little too honest) and Loki's been, well, he's been Loki.

Darcy can see out of the corner of her eye, Jane and Natasha share a look of mutual confusion and she can see Sif close her eyes and let out a sigh, and Pepper, poor Pepper just looks so out of the loop.

There is also this huge uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach and she doesn't know what to make of it.

"Well, yes. I mean, it's just that he, well after…" Frigga trails off and smiles unsurely. "You must forgive me. Jane, I fear I must go. An old lady like me can not keep up with such young, vibrant women." She gives Jane a kiss on the forehead, "I will see you tomorrow morning. We'll be family then."

When she passes Darcy, she gives her a look that's similar to pity and squeezes her shoulder. She leaves in an elegant flurry and Darcy is left feeling confused. She sighs and gets up. "I need more alcohol." She mumbles. She stumbles into the kitchen, vaguely aware of Sif walking behind her. She turns her head and squints at the tall black haired beauty. "Can I help you?"

Sif leans against the counter and takes a deep breath. "I apologize for Frigga. I think she just assumed that you knew."

"_Know what_?" Darcy asks exasperated.

Sif doesn't say anything; instead she digs into her pocket and pulls out her IPhone. She looks through her phone and then slides it towards Darcy. Darcy looks at the screen and sees Sif, with her arms around a tall blonde haired blue-eyed drop dead gorgeous woman. "Who's the chick?"

Sif grabs her phone and puts it back in her pocket. "Her name is Sigyn. She's my best friend. We grew up together with the guys. She was engaged to Loki."

Darcy blinks. "What?" Her ears are clogged. Did she get all the water out of them from her earlier shower?

"Loki was engaged to Sigyn. He was going to _marry_ her."

_Obviously, I know what engaged means you fucking bitch_, Darcy thinks nastily and oh God. Loki was engaged. _Loki was engaged_. This kind of blows her mind. Not that she thought he was innocent, with his tongue and roaming hands, Darcy knew better than to think that. But she never once humored the thought of a previous engagement.

"How long?" Darcy asks, her voice surprisingly strong.

"Darcy." Natasha calls out. Jane is next to her. Their eyes wide as they look between Sif and Darcy. "Just forget it. It doesn't matter anymore."

"How long?" Darcy repeats.

Sif bites her lips and fiddles with her hands. "They've been inseparable since they were five. We always used to tease them that they were soul mates."

"So what happened?" Seriously, what happened? Because Sigyn looks like she could be a model, fuck, she probably _is_ a model and no wonder Loki loved-loves-she doesn't even know anymore-her.

"Darcy," Jane says, her voice is soft, her tone soothing and Darcy wants nothing more than to fall into her arms.

"She broke things off." Sif replies. "She met another man on one of her photo shoots and she broke things off…Darcy, Frigga wasn't lying, Loki wasn't the happiest, in fact, he went on a downward spiral, he was depressed, he wouldn't eat, or sleep or talk. It pained us all but now…he's happy and she's right when she says it's probably because of you."

Darcy tunes her out because her voice is starting to become really irritating and all she can picture is Loki and Sigyn. Sigyn and Loki and fuck, she hasn't even seen a picture of them together but Darcy knows they'd be-they were- a beautiful couple. She knows she shouldn't. She knows that this-_any of this_-shouldn't matter because it's in the past. But Darcy can't help but wonder, would Loki be so upset if she bailed? Would he be depressed? Would be forget to eat, sleep, talk?

The answers comes to Darcy's mind before she even has time to process it, _no, no he wouldn't_. Why would he? She's just some assistant with an alcohol problem. And it's not like they've known each other for a long time. Which is ridiculous because _why_ is she taking this so seriously? Probably because when she thinks about it, Loki would be married right now. If Sigyn didn't break it off with him, he would have never left her and he would be living his happily ever after with his _soul mate_ and Darcy wouldn't even be a blip on his radar.

And it hurts. It really fucking hurts and she knows it shouldn't. She's had her heart broken before and she's always come out stronger because of it, but _this_, this goes beyond her heart. This is the gut-wrenching pain that Shakespeare probably wrote about. And _why does it hurt so much_?

She wants to vomit. Or scream. She'll probably do both a little later. She'll probably even cry because she's the rebound. Jesus. She's the fucking rebound. She's just some random chick Loki happened to meet- "when did this happen?"

"What?" Sif looks jolted at the question.

"When. Did. This. Happen? When did she break it off? When did Loki go off the bend? When did this whole entire thing fucking start?" Darcy has surprisingly kept her cool for longer than expected. Does this mean she's growing as a person? Actually, it's more of an indication that she's completely numb.

"Sigyn broke it off when Thor announced his engagement to Jane."

Well, she's gotta give this Sigyn chick points for style, right? That was three months ago. _Three months_. She lets out a bitter laugh and turns to face Natasha and Jane. She grabs the open bottle of wine and chugs.

"Okay," Natasha says as she takes the bottle from her. "You've had enough."

Darcy blubbers, "I haven't had enough." She looks at both Jane and Natasha. "I'm the rebound. I'm the god damned fucking _rebound_."

"Darcy, Loki-"

Darcy interrupts her, "I said I love him. Actually, I said, _I think I love you_, but same thing right? And then bam-this happens. Turns out he's probably still in love with his supermodel ex-fiancée. As in who the fuck am I but some insignificant little _twat_?"

Jane and Pepper cringe at the word but Sif and Natasha stay neutral.

Natasha sighs and wraps an arm around Darcy. She looks at Jane and gives her a small smile. "I should probably get her home."

"She can stay here." Jane says.

Natasha looks at Sif and doesn't even bother hiding her contempt. "Probably not a good idea."

Sif looks at her hands, "I should leave."

Natasha scoffs. "What's the point? You've already ruined the evening." She looks at Darcy and pushes hair out of her face. "Come on Darce, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Darcy's head is pounding when Natasha ushers her into her apartment. She blinks and winces when Natasha turns on the light. "I'm just going-" she gestures to her room and Darcy stumbles into her room, her mind swirling with thoughts. She turns on the light automatically and sees Loki in her bed. He grins cheekily at her but it disappears as soon as he sees her.<p>

"Darcy?" He asks, "is everything okay?"

And Darcy laughs. It's hollow, dry and bitter (she is seeping with bitterness). "I don't know Loki. How about we ask _Sigyn_ if everything is okay." He winces at her the name and Darcy's heart deflates. She knew it. _She fucking knew it_. Men like Loki never get over women who look like Sigyn. They just get on top of women who look like Darcy. She's hurt. She's disappointed because damn-it, she could (she _does!)_ seriously fucking love this man and he's unattainable. He's been laughing at her this whole entire time.

And she's heart-broken. She's so very heart-broken because she planned a (albeit secretly) life with this man. She thought that_ maybe_, they had a chance. That _maybe_ she could be like Jane and have her happily ever after.

"Get out." Darcy says. Her voice is emotionless.

He scrambles off of the bed, "Darcy, listen-"

"I'm done listening. I've listened enough. It's all I ever fucking do. I listen. I do things for people because I love them. I love _you_ and this is what I get in return. I get my heart and my dignity handed to me." She sighs and runs a hand over her face. "Get out Loki."

"Not until you listen to me."

Darcy hears a gun cock behind her and she doesn't even have to turn around to know that Natasha is behind her, gun out and ready to shoot. (And damn it, where did Natasha get the gun from? Really, the woman is such a mystery).

"If I were you," the redhead says, her voice even and deadly. "I would get the fuck out of here and if you so much as look in Darcy's direction, I _will_ shoot you."

Loki looks at her, pleads with her and Darcy would melt. She _wants_ to melt but all she can think about is if he looked at Sigyn the same way when she walked out of his life.

* * *

><p>The apartment is silent after Loki leaves. Natasha puts the safety on her gun and sticks it in the waistband of her jeans. She looks at Darcy with so much pity and empathy. "You okay?" She asks, quietly, as if afraid of speaking any louder.<p>

Darcy looks at her, ready on saying _fine,_ but instead she feels bile in her throat. She races towards the bathroom, leans over the toilet and vomits. She feels Natasha pull her hair away from her face and Darcy ends up sobbing.

She's mumbling incoherently but it hurts. Her whole entire body, her whole entire _being _hurts. "I'm being stupid. I know I am."

"No, you're not." Natasha responds.

"I love him. I love him. Not loved, _love_. I still love him but I don't think he ever loved me."

"Then it's his loss."

"But _I love him_."

"I know you do. I know you do."

And the worst part is, she has to get up tomorrow morning and be the maid-of-honor to his best man.

This sets her off and she starts crying all over again.

* * *

><p><em>So, let me start off by saying that love is complicated and love hurts and sometimes it hurts more when people aren't truthful and Darcy strikes me as the character who would be more hurt about being lied to while advertently or inadvertently. Hopefully this makes sense. And who knows maybe Darcy was overreacting but I know that when I'm lied to, it hurts and I explode, because I can take a lot of things but lies? Nuh-uh. Hopefully this chapter wasn't a waste of time and hopefully you all liked it. It's a little more serious than other chapters but next chapter will have the rest of the gang and the wedding. Yay, the wedding!<em>

_We'll see what happens._

_Thanks for all who read this and huge shout out to my reviewers: **Selene Illusinia, Blinding Firefly** (by the way, never! Lemons are always good but I'm horrible at writing them, lol!), **Mushroomking98, Asgardian-Candy, Trini-Li, dhauren, Lady Draconian, Chuuulip**. If I missed anyone I apologize greatly!_

_Any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize if I offend anyone._

_Much love,_

**_Bex._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Loki/Darcy. Thor/Jane. Others mentioned._

_**Summary**__: Darcy should know that one-night stands never stay that way. Especially when said one-night stand is her best friend's soon to be brother-in-law. And best man to her maid-of-honor. Awkward. AU. _

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is relative<strong>

**vii. **

_I will remember your face _

_Because I am still in love with that place _

_When the stars are the only things we share _

_Will you be there?_

Benjamin Francis Leftwich**- **_Atlas Hands_

* * *

><p>She wakes up on her bathroom floor. Her body is exploding with pain (tiles are seriously uncomfortable), her head feels heavy and her mouth is dry. She looks up and sees Natasha sitting against the bathroom wall, staring at her. She gestures her head to the bottle of ibuprofen and glass of water and Darcy struggles to get up, but when she does, she takes a couple pills and downs them with water. "Thanks." She says, her voice hoarse.<p>

Natasha shrugs. "You okay?"

Is she okay? No. Probably not. It takes her a minute to remember what happened and when she does, she grimaces because, _holy fuck_, she was never _that _girl. She promised herself that she would never become that girl. And crap, she's seriously got to stop drinking alcohol. Darcy knows this is a lie. She'll probably drown herself in booze tonight at the wed-"the wedding." She says and she groans as her joints pop when she stands up. "We need to get ready for the wedding."

Natasha nods, "calm down, we're going to be fine. What I want to know is if _you're_ going to be fine."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Awesome, Darcy. Play dumb. Like that'll work. Especially against Natasha.

The older woman rolls her eyes, "Darcy-"

Darcy shakes her head and then stops. Oh, she needs _more_ ibuprofen, quite possibly a shotgun. "It doesn't matter. Today isn't about me and my dramatics. Today isn't even about me period. It's about Jane and we have to go. Like three hours ago."

Which, okay. Darcy can do this. She can get through this entire day with breaking down. _Man up Lewis, Jane is counting on you._

* * *

><p>Jane looks to be nearing tears when Darcy and Natasha walk through the door. Pepper, Frigga, Sif (retract claws Darcy, now is not the time) are all there, rushing around the apartment. When Jane catches sight of Natasha and Darcy, she breathes deeply and then promptly bursts into tears.<p>

Darcy winces, drops her bag and garment bag, crosses the room in three strides and envelops Jane is a large hug. "Jane, why are you crying? You're getting married!" Think positive, stay happy. Everything will be alright.

"What if I'm making a mistake? What if Thor decides I'm not good enough? What if I'm not the wife-type? I don't even know how to be a wife!" Jane blubbers, "what if one day Thor wakes up and realizes he's made a big mistake?"

_Oh, self doubt, I can so work with this_, Darcy thinks to herself. She unwraps herself from Jane and slings an arm over her shoulders. "He's not." Darcy says softly.

"How do you know?"

"Because Thor loves you. He would do anything for you. He would probably _kill_ himself if he knew you're doubting him."

"I love him." Jane confesses, "I love him and I'm scared because I don't think I've ever loved anyone this much before in my life."

Yeah, Darcy knows all about that. And it sucks. Love really fucking sucks. _Crap, think positively Darcy_. "And he loves you just as much. Want to know how I know? Because he's moving to New York City for you. Everything he's doing right now and for the rest of your lives is for_ you_. He's going to put a ring on your finger and promise you forever and you're going to take it because it's kind of disgusting in a really sweet way how much you two love each other. I mean, stories are written about you're love. It's like _Romeo and Juliet_, except with a happy ending. Because that shit was just sad."

Jane laughs and rubs at her eyes. "I'm a mess."

"Kind of." Darcy admits but then she smiles because _holy shit,_ her best friend is getting married. Like soon. "But you're the bride and you're allowed to have a mental breakdown." They're silent and Darcy lets Jane lean into her for more support. They don't pay attention to the other women in the room and Darcy kisses Jane's temple. "You ready to get married, boss lady?"

Jane nods. "Yeah." She turns her head and looks at Darcy. "I honestly have no idea what I'd do without you."

"Live off of pop tarts and really shitty coffee, of course."

* * *

><p>Darcy is putting in her earrings when Jane emerges from the other room. Darcy is speechless. Tears sting her eyes and she huffs them away. "You look beautiful." And she does. Jane looks like a goddess. She's wearing a simple long white dress, no frills, it's just simple with exquisite beading around the chest and straps. Natasha comes out from behind her and grins. "Christ Jane. You're getting married."<p>

Jane lets out a laugh and nods. "I know. It's crazy and I just…wow." She looks at Darcy. "How are you? Everything's been so hectic, I feel like I haven't even been paying attention to you-"

"You're not supposed to." Darcy reminds Jane. "This is about you."

Jane shakes her head. "No. No. I'm worried because I know that you really_ really_ liked him and I just…how are you?"

And because Darcy can't lie to Jane, she opts for the truth. Her shoulders deflate and she sighs. "Humiliated. Embarrassed. Shocked. Numb. I don't know. Take your pick. I just…I have no idea what got into me and I just flipped right? I lost my cool and it hurts. It really fucking hurts because all I can think about are the _what ifs_ and_ damn, who am I going to have awesome sex with now_? And it's just-no. _No_. I'm not doing this. Not now. Not here. What's done is done." She waves her hand through the air, signifying that she's done with the conversation (_heart, hey you, the thing that keeps trying to jump out of my chest? Stop it. You don't get to have a say_).

Darcy claps her hands, "Now, who's ready to get married?"

* * *

><p>"Thank God for cooperating weather." Darcy mutters to Natasha as they pull up in front of the building.<p>

Jane frowns. "Darcy, what are we doing at work?"

Darcy grins. "You'll see." She ushers Jane into the elevator, laughs and smiles at the security guards who shout their congratulations. As soon as all the women are on the elevator, Darcy takes a deep breath, glances at Jane and presses the _R_ button.

"Why are we going to the roof?"

No one says anything and it takes a couple of minutes to get to the top but those couple of minutes has Darcy making sure that Jane's bouquet is okay and that her dress is still in one piece. As soon as the elevator doors slide open, they see Clint and Steve; both look dashing in their suits and their matching grins. They get out of the elevator and they follow the two men out the door.

It works out better than Darcy expects. The sky is dark, the stars shining and the sliver of crescent moon hangs over them. There is a warm breeze, signaling the hail of the coming summer and Darcy has to hand it to herself. She's a fucking pro. The chairs are white with rose petals littering the white cover on the cement. It's a simple wedding. Exactly what Jane wanted. At least Darcy hopes. She takes a glance at her boss. "What do you think?"

Jane is shocked, her mouth open and she smiles brightly. "You did this?" She asks.

Darcy nods. "Well, we all had a hand in it."

"She's lying." Natasha says, "it was all Darcy, we're merely pawns."

Darcy rolls her eyes, "fine. It was all me. I figure because you love stars and Thor loves _you_ and it's small, just a close gathering and-Jane-J_ane_, say something." Oh God. Did she screw this up? Of course she screwed this up. Darcy manages to screw everything up.

"It's beautiful."

Or, maybe she's not a complete screw up.

Darcy smiles, smoothes Jane's hair and nods towards the makeshift altar, where Thor is standing, hands clasped and eyes bright as he looks at Jane. (Only at Jane. Only ever at Jane). Next to him is a tall handsome man with black hair and green eyes and he takes Darcy's breath away. She feels her heart flutter and she wants to kiss him. Or take him onto the elevator and pull the emergency stop button and have her way with him.

She doesn't. Instead, she gives Jane a nod and a squeeze on the arm and walks down the white aisle covered with rose petals and takes her place on the other side.

She can feel Loki looking at her. She can feel him staring and it takes Darcy all she has not to return his gaze.

* * *

><p>Darcy never thought she'd be the type to cry at a wedding. She's never cried at other weddings, but apparently it's different when you actually <em>care<em> about the person getting married. So, she's happy to say that she's not bawling her eyes out like a little baby (Steve, you man-child, you) but she is tearing up and thank God for waterproof…well waterproof everything.

When it's done and over and Thor and Jane have pledged to love and care and be there for each other for the rest of their lives, they kiss and it's sweet and loving and Thor cradles her face as if she is the Holy Grail. Their arms are wrapped around each other as they walk down the aisle and Darcy steps in line with Loki, who is looking at his brother with softness.

He bends down to whisper in her ear, "we need to talk."

"Not today." She hisses back. And she won't, not today. She doesn't really ever want to relive what happened because she's not lying when she told Jane that she's embarrassed about the way she acted and still hurt. She figures that she'll talk to him someday. Not today, probably not even tomorrow, but someday, when it stops hurting so much and she's not liable freak out.

She sees Thor stop and frown, "so, where to next?"

And Darcy smiles because this-_this-_she can handle. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Jane squeals in delight when she sees Freddie and Freddie opens his arms wide as Jane rushes into them. <em>Solomon's<em> is closed just for them and Darcy knows that this was the right decision. Even though Thor's side of the family don't know Freddie, don't know about his awesome food and would probably prefer anything with five stars, Darcy knows that _this_ was the right choice because Jane looks so fucking happy.

In a city where Jane and Darcy didn't know anyone, Freddie was the first one who welcomed them with open arms and a warm heart. Freddie looks up and opens his other arm and Darcy falls into them, the three of them laughing and blubbering and probably even crying.

"You look like a princess, Jane." Freddie tells her.

Jane blushes and Darcy bumps her with her hip. "Don't tell her that, her ego will get huge!"

Freddie laughs and lets them go to shake Thor's hand. "Take care of her, or I'll hunt ya down."

"I'll give you permission." Thor answers quickly.

Darcy giggles and sees Coulson standing next to Natasha. "Hey, Tash-"

"Don't call me that." She replies automatically, "ever."

"Can I speak to Coulson for a minute?"

Natasha frowns but nods.

"What do you need Miss Lewis? Spectacular job by the way, I am very impressed-"

She gets to the point because she's tired and doesn't want to beat around the bush anymore. "I want vacation time."

He looks startled but nods slowly, "we have procedures for that. Fill out a form and-"

"No, you don't understand. I need the vacation, like tomorrow." She interrupts him and he looks sort of pissed but-_meh_-he can live with it.

His face softens, as if he knows what's going on, and Darcy is past the point of even caring how the fuck _Coulson _of all people knows about her personal life. So, he nods, says he'll make it happen, she thanks him quietly, promises to bring him something back from San Fran and leaves his side.

"So," Tony says as he stands next to her, "want me to kill him? I can you know. I can even make it look like an accident."

"How'd you-Pepper." She says with understanding. Then she laughs softly, "nah, it's good. My fault anyways, right? Don't fall head over feet. Or feet over head. Or it may actually be _don't fall in love period_ but whatever. Thanks for your concern."

He shrugs and nudges her, "where you going for vacation?"

"What? Pssh-I'm not-how the hell do you even know?"

He rolls his eyes, "Hello? I'm Tony _mother fucking_ Stark. I know everything."

Darcy snorts, "San Fran. Figure I've been away from my parents long enough."

He nods, "you know, I can have my private jet ready for you in like three hours." She starts to argue but Tony cuts her off, "don't argue with me. Just…take it. And don't tell anyone I was nice. I'll deny it. Vehemently."

Darcy grins, "aw, Stark, you do care."

He groans. "You know Pepper once said that you're like the little sister I never had but always wanted. I can officially tell Pepper that she was out of her damned mind when she said that."

She shrugs and glances at the tall black haired green-eyed man talking to his parents and old childhood friends. "I guess we're all a little out of our minds."

* * *

><p>She tells Jane and Natasha that she's leaving for a little while when the three of them are in the bathroom. They look at her and try to protest but Darcy tells them that this is what she needs. This is what will be good for her. She'll be back. She loves New York too much to not be back but for just a little while, she wants to go back home. She wants to crawl into her childhood bed (if her parents haven't already transformed her room into something else) and sleep. She wants to see her parents and she wants to see the places where she grew up but most of all she just wants the west coast, even for just a little bit.<p>

Jane's lip trembles and she pulls her into a hug. "But you are coming back right?"

Darcy nods. "I'll be back sooner than you know it." She looks at Natasha, "hold down the fortress for me?"

Natasha nods. "Of course."

* * *

><p>She's walking out the back door when she hears her name being called. She freezes, knows who the voice belongs to and sighs. "Hi, Loki."<p>

"Will you talk to me now?"

She puts her arms at her sides and shrugs. "There's nothing to talk about. I get it, I do. Your business is your business and I was just some mindless distraction and I'm okay with that. Well, no, I'm not. But I should be. Because we haven't known each other for long and I shouldn't have freaked out and I'm being the big person apologizing, which let me tell you, is new for me. And I'm tired and I just want to go _home_."

"Sigyn-"

Yeah, she's kind of still not over it seeing as how she winces at the name. "Loki-please, let's just forget this ever happened, we can forget anything and everything you want but I really don't want to rehash this."

"You should do what she says." A male voice says, clapping his hand on Loki's shoulder.

Through the lights, Darcy can make out Clint and Steve's figures. It's Steve's hand on Loki's shoulder and Darcy gives them both a pointed look.

Clint shrugs and continues to eat his sandwich. "Dude, seriously, this pastrami is delish."

She nods her head, glances at Loki. "Maybe, if things were differently and I weren't a _complete _nutcase and you weren't still in love with your ex-fiancée we could have worked. But for now, we should probably part on friendly terms. So, Loki Odinson, goodbye for now but not forever because you really are a cool guy, nonetheless, my vagina will miss you."

Clint chokes on his sandwich. "Oh. My. God. Why do I even stick up for you?"

"Because you're supposed to be a gentleman." Steve replies, his voice irritated.

* * *

><p>The best thing about a private jet is that Darcy doesn't even have to worry about the endless lines or the long wait for her luggage. She walks down the main steps of the jet (seriously, what is it called, a ladder? No, that seems so…common, oh God, now she thinks she's a celebrity, wonderful) and into the bright sunshine that is San Francisco. She takes a deep breath and breathes in the warm west coast air. She's missed this. Now that she's here, she allows herself to miss the place where she grew up and yearned to get out of.<p>

There's an old beat up station wagon a few feet away from the jet and Darcy smiles. She knows that old beat up station wagon. She first learned to drive in that car. (She got to second base in that car, not that she'd ever tell her father that). Next to it, there are two people. A man and a woman. The man is tall with dark haired streaked with gray and the woman is the same height as Darcy, her wild black hair pulled up in a bun and huge breasts. Genetics are such a marvelous thing.

The woman shrieks with joy and crushes Darcy in a right hug. "Oh, you're home! You're home. My God, you're beautiful. John! John, tell you're daughter she's beautiful. How are you? Have you lost weight? You're not working too hard are you? It's been so long and…and…oh, you're_ home_."

Darcy inhales her mother's perfume and buries her head in her neck. She ignores the stabbing pain in her heart and sighs, "yeah, mom, I'm home."

Her father joins in on the hug and the three members of the Lewis family relish in the fact that their family is together for the first time in years.

(They don't say _I love you_ and but Darcy knows that the sentiment is there and to be honest, she doesn't mind. Not at all).

* * *

><p><em>Chapter seven. There's going to be one more chapter and then it's done. But fear not, there is a happy(ish) ending in sight! <em>

_Thanks so much for everyone's reviews, they mean a lot and huge shout out to my reviewers!: __**Cj, BlindingFirefly, Asgardian-Candy, Mushroomking98, Selene Illuisnia, Trini Li, Lady Draconian, Chuuulip, dhauren, scarletwitch0**__. You guys are awesome! If I missed anyone, I apologize! _

_Any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize if they offend anyone. _

_Much Love, _

_Bex. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Loki/Darcy. Thor/Jane. Others mentioned._

_**Summary**__: Darcy should know that one-night stands never stay that way. Especially when said one-night stand is her best friend's soon to be brother-in-law. And best man to her maid-of-honor. Awkward. AU. _

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is relative<strong>

**viii. **

_When you're happy like a fool _

_Let it take you over _

_When everything is out _

_You gotta take it in _

_Oh this has gotta be the good life _

_This has gotta be the good life _

_This could really be a good life, good life_

OneRepublic- _Good life_

* * *

><p>Darcy spends three glorious weeks in San Francisco. She makes the trek to Los Angeles and San Diego for a change of scenery but she always ends up coming back home to her parents' open arms. They get high a few times (seriously, thank <em>God <em>for hippie liberal parents). She makes small talk with long lost classmates (she still doesn't like them, but, _meh_, you can't win them all) and with each passing day, the pain in her heart eases away.

It's when she wakes up to white fog one morning on her third week there; she realizes that she misses Jane, Natasha, Steve, Clint and (yes, even) Tony. It's then she decides it's time to go back to New York. She even acknowledges that she misses Loki because despite how she left things, she really does want him in her life, because he makes her laugh and he really _does_ have talented hands, but most of all because he's Jane's brother-in-law and she's Jane's best friend. They're bound to see each other sooner or later.

She tells her parents at breakfast that it's time for her to go back. Her father nods slowly, tells her that he's so _so_ proud of the person she's become and how she'll always be their little girl. Darcy gets teary eyed because she misses _this_-she misses _them_ and somehow she'll never get enough of her parents. (Her heart aches for the kids who don't know complete and utter acceptance like she does). Her mother's lip trembles and she throws her arms around Darcy and squeezes.

* * *

><p>Her mother helps her pack. They're folding her shirts and listening to Billie Holiday croon through the dust old record player that's probably a hundred years old but still works perfectly. The room is full of laughter and memories, when her mother stops laughing and sits on the bed.<p>

Leah Lewis is a beautiful woman even nearing fifty years old. Her wild black untamable hair is pulled up in a messy ponytail. Her blue eyes are clear and friendly and her body still has the curvy appeal (and damn it, Darcy sincerely hopes she looks like her mom when she turns fifty). "You sure you're ready to do this?" Her mother asks her, smoothing her hands over the bed covers.

Her mother knows _everything_. That first night in San Francisco, her mother crawled into bed with her, wrapped her arms around Darcy, kissed the top of her head and Darcy told her everything. They didn't sleep that night. They spent it talking in hushed whispers and Darcy's pretty sure that she cried a little bit and she's pretty sure her mom cried a little bit, but then her mom pulled her tighter and told her, "everything will be alright. Everything will be okay. And if it's not, well, you're father always did like New York and beating up your ex-boyfriends. So really, it's a win-win."

Darcy shakes herself out of the memory, smiles at her mother and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm ready. This has been a more than nice break but real life beckons."

Her mom laughs and cocks her head to the side, "you know, when I first found out I was pregnant with you, I was terrified. I mean, I was totally and completely out of my mind. Your father, he was composed and calm and so excited but me? I was_ terrified_ I would screw you over. I was terrified that you'd hate me and that I'd do a horrible job raising you." She sighs and smiles crookedly at Darcy, "Sometimes, I wonder if I did anything wrong. I see all these other mothers and how they act and I think _'shit, did Darcy miss out on anything?'_ and that thought scares me."

"Mom," Darcy's voice breaks and she clears her throat. "You and dad, you did great. More than great, awesome. I would never_ ever_ trade my childhood _or_ you guys for anything."

Her mom gets up, hugs Darcy and kisses her head. "I know. I stopped doubting myself when you beat up those three girls all those years ago. You know, you're exactly like you're father, both so ready to take on the world and I just get my energy, my strength from the two of you." She pulls back and looks pointedly at Darcy, "but those_ tits_? Oh honey, those are all mine."

Darcy laughs loudly and pulls her mother back to her.

* * *

><p>She talks to Jane and Natasha every day and Jane squeals with delight when she hears that Darcy is coming back. As soon as she hangs up with Jane, Tony calls and tells her that he can have the jet ready for her. Darcy thanks him but tells him it's not necessary. She wants to be surrounded by people. She wants to talk to people who don't know her, she wants to scoff at people who are rude and she wants to be around people who just don't give a shit.<p>

He pauses and calls her a plebian and Darcy laughs because _hey_, at least something's never change.

Her mother weeps at the airport and Darcy hugs both of her parents before she leaves. As soon as she's past security, she turns around to see both her parents standing in the same spot she left them in, arms wrapped around each other and her mother's head leaning against her father's shoulder for support.

She wants a love like that. She knows that she'll get a love like that. It won't be today. It won't even be tomorrow but it'll be someday.

And that's good enough for Darcy.

* * *

><p>She hears Clint before she sees him.<p>

"Can you see her?"

"No." Thor answers.

"Well…can you see her now?"

"Clint," Natasha says through clenched teeth, "shut-up."

"It's not my fault I'm _kind of_ vertically challenged."

Jane starts to say something before she sees her and Darcy can hear the shriek that makes people stop dead in their tracks and suddenly Darcy's arms are full of Jane.

"You know," Tony says, his sunglasses still on his face, "I have no idea why I consider you guys my friends."

"You love us." Darcy says quickly, she pulls him into a hug despite his protests. He hugs her anyways (that big teddy bear).

Clint and Steve sandwich her, "what'd do you get me?" Clint asks excitedly.

Natasha smiles brightly and hugs her tightly.

Thor picks her up and swings her side to side.

"I didn't know I was so loved." Darcy teases as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Speaking of love," Steve says softly, he guts his chin out and Darcy whirls around to see Loki.

He looks the same. Still tall with black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Right." Jane says clapping her hands, "we'll be…what I mean is that…or you know what? We'll be over there."

They shuffle further to the side, leaving her and Loki standing in front of each other and in the middle of everyone else at JFK Airport. "Hi." She breathes.

He smiles lightly. "Hi. How was your trip?"

"It was good." She responds. "It was really good."

There's a slight pause when he starts talking again. "I'm a private man. I don't like sharing and maybe I_ could_ have handled the situation differently. Maybe if I'd been upfront about everything, things would be different, but here's the thing, I don't regret it. I _do_ regret making you cry. That was never my intention but I'm a private man and you're _not_ a private woman and I truly love that about you, that you can be so candidly honest and this probably isn't what you expected-"

"Actually," Darcy interrupts, "this is kind of exactly what I expected. I know I overreacted, I mean, the chick obviously did a number on you and you're not over it which is _normal_. I think I'd probably be worried if you _were_ over it. And I get that you're a private man and I respect that, I really do. I don't want to change you."

He lets out a small laugh and runs his hands through his hair. "We've made a right mess, haven't we?"

She shakes her head. "Nah, this is fixable." She blows a few strands of hair out of her eyes and bites her lip. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Actually, I'm pretty sure it was a mind-blowing but probably _not_ how we should have started it, so I'm like, I don't know, invoking the rules of parlay or something." At his quizzical stare, Darcy shrugs, "my mind is still a bit jet-lag and I have no idea what the word I'm looking for is but I do know I'm _not _calling it a _truce_ because we know we can't get that right-and don't judge! I just watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_. How about we start over…as friends." She pauses, "Oh! Compromise! It's called a _compromise_. Right?"

And Loki laughs and it's like a harmony, so soothing. "Yes. Yes, I suppose we can use compromise."

Darcy grins and sticks out her hand. "Hi! I'm Darcy Lewis, Jane's bitch and yes, these-" she says as she points to her breasts, "are real."

He puts his hand in hers and pumps it twice. "Loki Odinson. Thor's better-at-everything little brother-" "_Hey!_" "and no, my accent, is not fake. You know, I do really like you and maybe someday, when we're both ready, we'll give this-_us_-another shot."

"Oh," Darcy says seriously, "dude, I'm counting on it."

"Seriously?" Clint calls out, "this is what I came here for? No bitch slapping, no crying, no gouging eyes-_OW_! Tony, what the _fuck_ man?"

Darcy shakes her head, grabs hold of her luggage and shrugs her shoulders. "You'll get used to us eventually." She tells Loki.

He smiles, "looking forward to it."

"Me too."

She falls into step with Jane and Natasha as they walk through the airport to their respective vehicles. They're laughing, Clint is arguing, Tony is mocking him, Steve is rolling his eyes, Thor has his arm wrapped around Jane's shoulder, and Loki, well Loki fuels Clint's argument. "No. No! Dude, that's just wrong. Who the hell likes super villains anyways? Superheroes are where it's at."

"They have no depth." Loki says.

"Who needs depth? They're _comics_!"

Darcy shakes her head and looks around at her group of friends. Although, she supposes that they're a little more than that. Because for as much as she loves her mother and father, the people in front of her have, for all intents and purposes, become her family away from family. They're her home away from home. "Hey," Darcy calls out, "anyone up for_ Solomon's_?"

She's met with enthusiasm and Clint practically trips over his feet to get to the car. "I call shotgun!"

She looks beside her when Loki comes to stand next to her. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He admits.

"_Meh_, you just end up becoming numb to him. He's like a boomerang. He keeps coming back."

Loki shakes his head and Darcy feels her heart quicken. Okay, so, she's still attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? But she knows what she's doing. He knows what he's doing and maybe someday, they'll actually give their relationship another go. It won't be today. It won't even be tomorrow, but it'll be someday.

And to be honest, that's good enough for Darcy.

* * *

><p><em>And it's done. Wow. I can't believe it's done. I don't know how you guys will react to this and I'm sort of scared of what the reaction will be but I mean, it's happy! (ish) but happy! <em>

_I want to say a quick thank-you to everyone who read, favorited, alerted, and stuck with me for this. You guys are awesome and my complete and total inspiration. The Thor community has to be one of the best on Fanfiction and I can't thank you guys enough for your continuous support. Speaking of continuous support, a __**HUGE SHOUT OUT**__ to my reviewers, old and new, who have never let me down: __**Phantom Creedy Lover, Trini Li, Asgardian-Candy, dhauren, Lady Draconian, Imperial Dragon, Selene Illusinia, Mushroomking98, Cj **_**and**_** Chuuulip**__. If I missed anyone, I apologize profusely and I thank you again. Your support means the world to me. _

_Any mistakes are mine and mine along and I apologize if I offend anyone. _

_Much love, _

_**Bex. **_

_P.S. Thanks for the journey folks! It's been a blast!_


End file.
